


quick musical doodles

by redlight



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Ficlet Collection, Finger Sucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Painplay, Reader is gender neutral, Riding, Size Difference, Sub Julian Devorak, Vaginal Sex, hi it’s been two days and i’m hooked. fuck., laps lock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-06-16 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19632103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: drabble collection for the arcana.1. the apprentice thinks julian looks pretty damngoodlike this.2. asra sits on julian's face, and julian's punishment is not exactly a punishment.3. julian is a masochist and no one is surprised.4. julian and asra cock-warming, except it's fluffy.5. muriel is a big boy and portia has no fear.





	1. caffeine: reader/julian

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ITS ME RED AND IM FERAL SOMEONE SPITROAST ILYA WITH ME
> 
> anyway hi mom i found a new fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. reader makes julian suck off their fingers. "caffeine" by foreign air, no warnings

you have a hand in his hair and a thumb in his mouth, and you’re not usually this brazen but you grin at the feel of his saliva clinging to your skin.

julian’s real good at looking like this—not to say he doesn’t look insufferably good all the _time_ , but the delightful flush of his cheeks and the neediness that sets into his face is _enchanting_.

(and, well, perhaps you thought _you_ were the only enchanter here—)

the thought brings a grin to your lips, and he sees it and sees the meaning and he shivers and _well,_ you’ve certainly trained a good boy, haven’t you?

he tells you, sometimes, that this, _this_ , everything with you, it feels like caffeine and bitters in the grit of his guts. and some soft, dark part of you agrees—seeing him like this makes your heart beat at high-velocity, makes the magic in your veins stutter and shimmer and drift like you’re in control of the most precious thing in the world, and _that_ is better than any intoxicating substance you can think of.

maybe julian senses this, maybe he feels your intention and absorbs it up like he’s the hot sand in the desert summer sky, but he shivers and smiles when you do.

and when you push him to his shaking knees, he goes as easy as a breeze, easy as caffeine.


	2. tap water drinking: asra/julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. asra sits on julian's face, that is all. "tap water drinking" by lewis del mar. afab asra, no warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS 4AM IM REALLY FERAL

it makes sense like this, doesn't it? he’s a product of starvation and sin, he’s the sheer edge of a knife. by all accounts, it makes _sense_ that julian be punished.

maybe it’s against the rules a little if he enjoys it, though, and this? this is the _furthest_ thing from punishment so julian might be doing his best to try not to enjoy it _too_ much.

—no, no, hold that thought, he _is_ enjoying this too much. there’s no way to sugarcoat it, except for the fact that this _is_ sugar, everything about this, and he’s over-consuming the sweet. 

it’s asra’s fault, really, but—then again, asra’s too clever _not_ to realize.

still. it’s nice to have him a little flustered, even if he is drawing magic characters on julian’s chest and causing a jolt of _sharp hot white pain_ to julian’s spine for every wrong move.

maybe it’s sappy, maybe _he’s_ sappy, but it’s a dream to have asra like this—thighs shaking, chest heaving, grinding down _harder_ into julian’s face with every flick and dip of tongue. asra’s _wet_ , is the thing, so soaking that julian’s face is smattered with it, chin dripping with slick as he tries his best to reach up _further,_ to grab onto thick thighs and open asra up _wider_ —

it’s dizzying, really, to hear asra squeal, and julian _grins_ but then he _whines_ ‘cause asra is dragging long nails down his chest and it _stings_ like lightning striking water, julian is electrified by _all of it_.

“y-you’re getting overly _confident_ , a-aren’t you, ilya?” asra breathes out, and it’s muffled from all the skin and sweat and slick and sound pressed around julian’s head, but his grin must be telltale and asra grinds down into his face even harder just to be _sure_ he doesn’t breathe.

and julian can’t breathe, but the need for oxygen and the lack thereof has him _twitching_ with desire, dizzy with want, the hunger in the pit of his stomach is desperate to be fed and he’s lapping up everything asra can give him for _some_ semblance of relief. perhaps he’s dying in the desert and he’s needy for water, and this is what he chooses—fluid over oxygen, the tap over the lungs.

maybe his priorities won’t _ever_ be in order, but as asra whines under his breath and twitches and comes _hard_ around julian’s tongue and fingertips, he thinks that they probably don’t have to be.


	3. golden: reader/julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. reader gets to kick julian's ass. masochist julian, painplay. "devil eyes" by hippie sabotage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah no i have no reason for any of this

blood looks like fucking gold on him.

julian is so much more gorgeous than you want to give him credit for. you don’t want his chest to puff up and for him to preen like a victorious crow, not when he's been such a _bad boy_ lately, and so far he hasn’t said the safeword yet and your fingers are sharp-nailed and filled with his flesh with every drag you take to his back.

it’s got a certain shine to it, russet red does, especially against salt-pale flesh—and you aren’t meaning his pretty hair. he’s shaking through your fingertips and he whines when every scrape and every whisper of yours edges near his tremoring countenance.

and he chokes so pretty when you hit him.

his arms clench where his wrists are tied, the muscle shifting and shaking beneath his sheet-thin skin, his mouth is rosy red with begs and bites and kisses, and the look in his eyes when you grin is so damn enticing you might just give him everything he wants.

"p-please," he murmurs, voice scraped like he ran his throat along a gravel road, like all his fast-talking has caught up to him, and you smile and run your thumb over his mouth.

"please what, darling?"

"p-please— _more_."

so you give it to him.


	4. warm winds: asra/julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. asra cockwarms julian til he's too over-sensitive. also fluff? no warnings, they/them pronouns for asra. "warm winds" by sza and isaiah rashad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hot take but asra needs to ride more dick in this fandom

julian is weak. so, _so_ weak.

see, he’s usually happy to take up any of asra’s whims on any occasion—and usually they’re fun, with julian bound up and wound up ‘til he’s crying while asra smiles mischievously at him, holding his face in their thin but strong fingers, _oh ilya let’s try this again?_

yes. julian tends to be much too lenient to asra’s requests. they tend to have a _very_ good handle, so to speak, on his kinks, and julian tends to _very much_ like being pushed to his searing limits.

this is a _little_ different in terms of sheer physical sensation. 

“mm—” and his voice is weak and whiny, every cell in him is chipping off into oblivion, he thinks he’s gonna _die_ but he’s always been meant to handle death, yeah?

‘cause asra’s on his lap, yes, stretched and open from their own long fingers. asra's on his lap, yes, wrapped tight around his aching cock as they keep playing with his hair, pressing their thumb into his mouth, making him drool, making him stare— 

julian’s been oversensitive for ages already now, and asra smiles prettily and bounces on his cock again.

“you’re gonna kill me,” he rasps out, head spinning in circles. 

asra grins, the little _brat_ , with teeth and flushed cheeks. “you just need to come inside me _one_ more time, ilya.”

“that’s what you said _last time—_ ”

and really, asra must be aching and oversensitive now too, but they keep this up as a _game_ , don’t they? just to push julian further up the wall, just to drive him a little crazier.

never mind that asra is shivering to pieces. never mind that they’re filled to the brim, julian’s come dripping out of their hole from around the weight of his cock. 

still, asra’s damn pretty like this, damn _gorgeous_ —cheeks flushed red and eyes shining in delight, little body pressed against julian’s with wracking shivers. and asra’s grin is incredulous as they say, “one more time, ilya, c’mon—”

“you’re going to _kill me_ ,” julian huffs out again. but yeah, he still tries to do everything asra says.


	5. gimme love: portia/muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. muriel is a big boy and portia has no fear. "gimme love" by joji. no warnings.

“m-mmph!” portia squeaks as she tries to sink down onto muriel's cock, round thighs shaking and quivering with every minute movement. it makes muriel yelp, slightly, makes him tighten his fingers on her waist, just to make sure she doesn't _break_ , but portia giggles and pushes sweat-wavy red hair out of her face. 

"it's okay, it's okay, love," she wheezes out, soft mouth upturned in a grin even as her cunt slips down too _tight_ on him. "i can take it, promise!"

and muriel doesn't doubt that, but he also kind of _does_ and he's also weary of portia not knowing her limits and hurting herself with him and he couldn't _stand_ to have her hurt—

"o-oh, muriel!" portia laughs weakly, cheeks flushed. "stay out of y-your head— _aah_ —" her soft cunt twitches and flutters around him. "st-stay focused on _me_ ," she murmurs, and steadies her hands on his chest before _bouncing_ on his cock.

muriel, needless to stay, spends the rest of the night focusing on her. 


End file.
